bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Suzuki
Rin Suzuki (鈴木燐 Suzuki Rin) is the current lieutenant of the First Division, under Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki in the Gotei 13. He was once a standard seated officer in another division, although what division was unknown, but because of his great skill, intellect, and most importantly his zanpakutō, he was promoted to the lieutenant's position despite his wishes. Now, since obtaining the position, when before his captain or performing his duties, he is a rather blunt and boring person, compared to his lively self outside of the division. Appearance Rather unusual for a shinigami, Rin possesses fair skin and red eyes, hich have an unusual pattern inside them, howeverr these serve no batte purpose or anything of the sort, and he has many light bruises on his face, and is usually seen with bandages on his nose and cheeks. He has messy red hair, which is usually seen parted to his right side, and with most of the front part of his hair coming down near his forehead. He wears an unusual attire for a shinigami, wearing a heavily modified version of the standard Shikahusho, which is now a tight jacket, with a white shirt underneth, with the collar of the shirt flairing out, and dark tight black pants and shoes. He has a very lean and skinny build, and unlike most lieutenants, doesn't seem to wear the lieutenant badge on his being, due to not liking the position given to him at all. He retains a bored and solemn expression on his face, which changes when outside the division, and retains a rather lively and cheerful expression with a smile that shows his "perfect" teeth. Personality Rin, despite showing a rather detached, bored and uncaring look when doing work, is actually a cheerful individual who gets along with most rather easily. He is quick to get angered, however, this is usually comical anger, and he won't necessarily be serious about it unless it's a major thing, and will casually laugh it off. However, at necessary times, he will be serious and cunning, intimidating even large and confident foes with his piercing eyes. However, when doing work for the 1st Division, or more specifically, his captain, he becomes blunt and boring, by doing this, he wants Madoka to get rid of him, but because he performs his duties so well, and consistently does them, Madoka chooses to keep him as her lieutenant. Due to this, although he respects Madoka for her power, he has a bitter hatred for her despite being her lieutenant. Although in dire times, it seems he reluctantly listens and cooperates with her quite well, despite his hatred. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Although not specialising in it, Rin has displayed a high amount of skill in swordsmanship. His skill is enough to keep up with two seated officers simultaneously, although with some effort. He prefers to release his sword as quickly as possible, unless he knows that he can win without it. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Specialising in Hakuda techniques, Rin's skill in this area is said to be enough to grant him a high position in the 2nd Division. He uses his skill in Shunpo combined with his natural agility and petite build to repeatedly assault an enemy from all angles, with his repeated punches and swift kicks. He is also proficient at defence, being able to grab an opponent's attack with his hands. He also has great skill in parrying attacks, being able to use the opponent's force against them to efficiently parry an attack from them. Kidō Expert: As a lieutenant, he has a high amount of knowledge on Kidō and related abilities. He is able to use Mid-Level Spells without incantation, and with decent power, his preferable spell being Shūhen Shīrudo, due to it's easy usage against other Kidō experts and those who wield zanpakutō who form energy attacks, such as Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu. Keen Intellect: A rather knowledgeable individual, Rin is said to have great knowledge of concepts in the Soul Society, although his position limits his knowledge. He is also rather perceptive, although not to the extent to other individuals who possess monstrous intellect. :*'Adept Strategist': He is a skilled strategist, using the advantage his released Shahon provides him, he forms strategies that are able to counter an opponent's movement and attack patterns. :*'Master Mathematician:' Although not technically a battle trait, because of Shahon's released form's abilities, he has become extremely adept at almost any form of calculations, to the point where he is able to calculate extremely difficult mathematical equations quite easily. Shunpo Expert: He is also quite fast, and is seen frequently using Shunpo to aid him in battle. He is able to briefly keep up with his captain and is easily one of the faster lieutenants in the Gotei 13, although not quite as fast as the 2nd Division's lieutenant. High Spiritual Power: As a lieutenant, he boasts a high amount of spiritual power. It releases in a rather dull orange color, giving it no way to intimidate another opponent. However it is known that he can intimidate weak shinigami and hollow with a cold stare, possibly meaning that he has enough control to be able to project his spiritual power through his eyes in an invisible form. Zanpakutō Shahon (写本 Codex) is the name of his zanpakutō, when sealed it takes the form of a standard katana. This katana possesses no unique features, save for the square, red crossguard with seemingly the roman form of the numerals 1,2,3. Shikai: When releasing his zanpakutō, he chants the incantation,Calculate all Possibilities (あらゆる可能を計算 Arayuru kanō o keisan) to which then his sealed state will momentarily shine before dissipating into a thick grey twister of spiritual energy surrounding him. After a few moments this energy will then envelop his hands like a liquid, solidifying and forming black metallic gauntlets that go up to his shoulder in length, with a red jewel like emblem inscribed onto the back of his hands. Then many letters in seemingly roman numerals rotate around him, which are black with a slight orange aura emanating from them. It also seems that there are small discharges of minor black electricity, which are automatically emanating from his body. Shikai Special Ability: Although a rather complex and difficult ability to use due to it's nature, Shahon possesses an undeniably powerful ability which can give him the advantage to almost any situation at hand if he is able to properly analyse it. By utilising mathematics to describe any spiritual ability that he is faced with, such as a Kidō spell or a Zanpakutō ability, he is able to devise a formula using previous abilities he has faced or his zanpakutō is knowledgeable of to create a perfect counter or a temporary ability that he could utilise offensively and defensively. He states that his zanpakutō "bothers" him a lot due to the amount of thought he must go through to utilise each ability. However, due to the nature of this ability, he has almost unlimited possibilities and can devise many ways to counter one attack if given the proper time. There are three different abilities he must utilise before being able to execute the counter for that attack, however if he has seen the technique before, he can bypass the first two techniques, and use the counter immediately. The calculations that are created are stored in his metal gauntlets and roman numerals surrounding him. *'Shiki' (式 Equation) *'Unzan' (運算 Calculation) *'Kaitō' (解答 Solution) *'Kafuki' (過負荷 Overload) Achieved after training with his zanpakutō for about five years, after obtaining enough calculations, which have been stored in his metal gauntlets. By chanting the name of this technique, a small discharge of black electricity from his gauntlets is created. Then, by choosing a calculation in his head, he chooses the numerals needed by tapping the black roman numerals orbiting around him. He then blasts his opponent's mind with hundreds of his zanpakutō's calculations, momentarily overloading their brains, causing them to be dizzy and have large migraines and alike. Then by choosing the calculation he previously entered with his roman numerals, all the other calculations dissappear, and multiple "copies" of that one calculation flow throughout the opponent's body, forcing them to use the designated calculation's attack, unless they are able to "reject" the calculation by emanating enough spiritual power or willpower. However, if the technique is successful, the opponent will most certaainly use that attack against him, allowing him to effortlessly use a technique to perfectly counter and simultaneously injure his opponent. Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearance based of Enma Kozato from Hitman Reborn, Personality is loosely inspired from him. The original concept of Rin's Kafuki is from Kentaro Hiroshi's Mind Blast, which Kenji graciously allowed me to use. However, it has been modified to fit Rin's zanpakutō abilities. But all credit for the original concept goes to Kenji. Category:Characters Category:1st Division Category:Ash9876 Category:Gravity Force Category:Lieutenant